Love Is Feeling
by xSariNuarx
Summary: Ella es una chica pobre que cuida a su mamá desde que su padre murió. Trabaja mucho para poder pagar sus estudios y ayudar en su hogar. El es un chico que lo tiene todo, excepto el amor de su padre. Estudia para ser lo suficientemente autosuficiente y alejarse de ellos Ambos se conocieron de forma inesperada y se enamoraron... Más no pensaron, los problemas que les traería esto
1. Capitulo 1

ɭ๏שє เร Ŧєєɭเภﻮ

꧁༒MIRACULOUS LADYBUG༒꧂

"El amor es un gran sentimiento"

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

—Podrias darme tu numero—Le sonreía coquetamente.

Ella soltó un suspiro molesta, se giró hacia ellos quienes tenían y la miraban de arriba a abajo.

Saco su teléfono y llamo a alguien.

—Si, Hola soy una chica de 18 años..

—¿A quien le hablas linda?—Le interrumpió

—A la policía, por acoso y porque e llevan molestando más de dos horas. Si, estoy aquí en...

Tomaron su teléfono y cancelaron la llamada.

—¡Esta bien, está bien! Nos vamos—Dijo uno de los hombres y se marcharon

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?—Se escucho una voz detrás de ella. Se giro y le hizo una cara molesta.

—¿Yo? ¡Ellos son los tontos!—Le miró molesta—¿Por qué siempre sería yo la de los problemas?—Dijo mientras limpiaba la mesa y recogía la mesa

—Marinette, vamos—le ayudó—Te conozco desde los 9 años

—Entonces deberías saber que solo les doy a esa clase de personas una lección—le quitó unos platos—Y deja de ayudarme ¿No deberías haberte visto con tu novia?

—Ohhh si, ella debe llegar en...

—¡Nino!—Se escucho en todo el restaurante, varios clientes le miraron y Marinette solo hizo una cara avergonzada

—Hola cariño—Le dijo con una sonrisa

—¿QUE HACES CON ELLA? ¿ACASO ELLA—La miró y se dio cuenta de quién era comenzó a reír avergonzada—Marinette, amiga... Hola

—Traten de no hacer más escenas como está porfavor, que tengo mucho que hacer

—No, no, no No te molestaré más. Iremos a ver una película—abrazo a Nino

—¿Quiere venir con nosotros?—Alya le lanzó una mirada asesina, quería privacidad

—¿Si sabes que tengo trabajo no? Además yo...—se mordió la lengua »No tienes dinero«

—no te molestaremos más Mari, cuidate—Alya la abrazó, pero antes de que Nino pudiera abrazarle igual, ella ya lo había jalado del brazo.

—Celosa tonta—Dijo riendo

Recibió una llamada

—¿Diga?—Dijo con un sonrisa tierna.

—Hola le hablamos del aeropuerto para decirle que su vuelo estará disponible para el viernes ¿Podría pasar por sus boletos?

—¡Claro que sí!—Dijo emocionada y colgó el teléfono.

»¡No puede ser si iré!«

Un mensaje. Mamá.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato... Ella quería ir a Estados Unidos y empezar una nueva vida con su hermana, ser independiente como ella y libre sin la necesidad de un trabajo.

»Mamá«

"Marinette, hoy voy a llegar tarde a casa, tengo que quedarme más tiempo. Marcame cuando puedas."

»Estupidos Agrestes«

—¿Mamá?—Se escuchó un golpe, eso significaba que ahí estaba—¿Por qué te vas a quedar más tiempo con ellos?—otro golpe—¡Tienes tu horario! Dios... ¿Que ellos no pueden respetar ni siquiera eso?—golpe—¡Estoy cansada de que te traten como si no valieras! ¿Qué se creen ellos?—golpe—NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE HABLAMOS POR TELÉFONO SI TU NO HABLAS—Le colgó el teléfono...

Recapacitó lo que dijo.

»Estupida. No es su culpa ser muda... No es su culpa que papá muriera«

Y esa era otra razón para ir a Estados Unidos, tener éxito ser lo suficientemente rica para poder sacar a su mamá de esa casa.

—Y aunque al principio dolerá mamá... Lo haré para agradecerte por todo—Saco su teléfono

"Disculpame mamá, te espero en la noche.

Lo siento de verdad"

Y aquellas disculpas, no eran solo por la forma en la que le habló.

**_Mientras tanto._**

_**En**** Estados Unidos.**_

_—Vamos Adrien, vamos a una fiesta—Le rogaba un chico a través del teléfono_

—No tengo humor Chad, estoy muy cansado y tengo que estudiar-

_—Va a ir Chloe, se que te gusta—Rodó los ojos_

—Chloe no me gusta, lo que pasó en la fiesta fue un accidente, además, a ella creo le gusta alguien más

_—Vendran muchas chicas, chicas muy lindas_

—No, no ire.

_—Me rindo, adiós—Y colgó su amigo el teléfono_

Se quedó mirando hacia su ventana, no quería salir, no quería hacer nada, solo quería llorar, porque... Porque hoy había fallecido su mamá.

Le molestaba el no haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella, le molestaba el no presentarla como su mamá, pero sobre todo, le molestaba que su padre incluso se sintiera aliviado de la muerte de... De su amante.

—¿Así ya no tendrías problemas no?—Dijo molesto—Sin tu amante, ya no tendrías quien mostrará que no soy hijo de tu matrimonio...

Miró una foto donde estaba su mamá, ella tan bella, tan alegre y con una luz... Que no entendía en qué momento se apagó.

—Yo... Yo la extraño mucho, tal vez porque incluso en sus últimos días me demostraba cuánto me amaba.

No podía evitar pensar que, si ella siguiera viva, hubieran escapado, se hubieran alejado de esa estúpida familia y de todos sus estúpidos problemas.

—Y por culpa de Papá... Félix también me odia

Su hermano... A quien el tanto admiraba, amaba y era su ejemplo a seguir. El lo odiaba... El lo odia.

_Hace 4 años_

_—Felix, no quiero quitarte lo que es tuyo, lo que a ti corresponde. Solo quiero..._

_—¿Puedes parar? —le decía dándole la espalda—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Adrien. Pero... ¿Me permites decirte algo antes de que te vayas?_

_Adrien sonrió como un tonto. Félix si lo quería._

_—Claro que si hermano, yo haré todo lo que tú me pidas, porque tú sabes que yo-_

_—Bien—Se giro hacia el—No vuelvas nunca más, si tanto dices quererme. No te atrevas a regresar nunca, no me vuelvas a hablar y ni si quiera, me dirijas la palabra cuando nos veamos._

_Le dijo y salió de aquel cuarto, no sin antes darle un golpe con el hombro y cerrar de golpes la puerta._

—Mamá ¿Volveré a ser feliz? ¿Llegará algún día felicidad a mi vida?—Dijo regresando a la realidad mientras le preguntaba a aquella foto.

* * *

—Sonrie más, como si estuvieras Feliz—El sonrió sarcástico ante su comentario ¿Era tan notorio que no estaba feliz?—Vamos Adrien sonríe—Le repitió el fotógrafo

Y este forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Eso no me sirve!—Grito frustrado—el viernes haremos la sesión fotográfica... En una playa si... Y uhhh haremos una donde nades, otra donde...

»una sesión fotográfica donde todos me verán... Que fantástica idea«

Comenzó a revisar su celular, mensajes de Chloe, de su padre (que eliminaba siempre) y... De Kagami

Rodó los ojos y abrió el mensaje.

"¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes? Te recuerdo que como tú prometida...

Bla, bla, bla.

—Prometida—hizo una mueca

Eliminó los mensajes y apagó su teléfono.

—¿Peleas con la novia?—Le dijo una chica con voz claramente reconocible, Chloe

—No estoy de humor Chloe, ya te dije que lo que pasó en la fiesta-

—Fue un error ¿Tu crees que yo no lo sé? Por supuesto fue un error, no eres mi tipo.

—¿Y quién si lo es, Brent?—Le dijo sarcástico

—Ningun chico es mi tipo—Sonrio coqueta

—Espera ¿Qué?

—Ya escuchaste Agreste, no me van los chicos—le guiñó el ojo—¿Prometida?

Si bien aquella actitud le pareció rara, el quería hablar con alguien y Chloe parecía esa opción.

—Dices algo y te mato—Ella hizo una seña como de un cierre por su boca, el rio, era divertida—Estoy comprometido con una chica de París llamada Kagami

—¡Ouch! ¿Y aún así me besaste en una fiesta?—Le miró serio—Pobre de ella, tu no la amas... Al menos cuando estén casados ella no sufrirá por tus besos, no besas mal—le dio palmadas en la espalda

—Si, no la amo. Es un matrimonio arreglado—Le dijo molesto

—¿Todavía arreglan matrimonios? Estamos en el siglo XXI, eso ya es muy anticuado—Le dijo con honestidad.

—Es más complicado de lo que crees—Contestó cabizbajo

—¡Cuéntame!—rogó

—No, eso sí no te lo contaré—le dio un pequeño golpecto en la nariz

—Al menos enseñame a tu prometida—Le dijo con una sonrisa—Y prometo te dejo de molestar

Suspiró y de su teléfono busco una foto de ella. Al encontrarla se la mostró y ella le quitó el teléfono

—¿ELA ES TU PROMETIDA? ES HERMOSA—Dijo admirandola arrebatandole el teléfono—¿Que no ves lo bella que ella es? No se que pasa contigo ¿Eres tonto, ciego o...?—se quedó callada y lo miró de arriba a abajo— NO PUEDE SER ERES GAY

El le quitó su teléfono y le miró enojado

—No soy gay tonta—miro su teléfono—Pero si la conocieras, te darías cuenta porque no me gusta

Ella le miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Si... Eres gay—Repitio

—¡CHLOE!

**_Mientras tanto._**

**_En París._**

—Que tenga una linda noche—Despedía a su último cliente, observó la hora en su teléfono—8:10 PM. Ya tengo que cerrar. Será una noche larga Marinette.

Se dirigía a la puerta para colocar el letrero de "cerrado" pero entró alguien.

—Disculpe señor, ya cerramos...—le miró y era un chico, al parecer de su edad que venía sudando y con la mano derecha lastimada tenía los nudillos rojos, llenos de sangre y tenía algunas cortadas—¿Estás bien?—Se acercó a el no sin antes agarrar un botiquín de emergencias

—E-Estoy bien—Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y movía la lengua dentro de su boca.

—¿Ya viste tu mano? Por supuesto que no estás bien—le tomo la mano, lo cual, hizo que se sobresaltara ¿Que quería está muchacha? No se movió—Oye, siéntate ahí—Le señaló una silla—te traeré algo de tomar.

El la miró confundido ¿Por qué está chica le ayudaría? Y más importante ¿Por qué él le obedecía?

Antes de ir por el jugo, puso el cartel de cerrado.

Después de unos 3 minutos Marinette regreso con tres tipos de jugos que puso frente a el.

—No se cual jugo te gusta, así que te hice tres tipos—Otra vez esa pregunta estaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué ella lo trataba así sin conocerle? ¿Acaso quiere algo de el?—Traje un jugo de naranja otro de frutos rojos y, mi favorito, de mora azul ¿Cuál quieres?—El le miró serio y ella ahí estaba de pie con una sonrisa ¿Por qué sonreía todo el tiempo? Y ¿Por qué su sonrisa le hacía sentirse tranquilo? Señaló el jugo de mora azúl.

—Buena elección—se sentó frente a el—Toma—Le entregó el jugo y una bolsa de hielo—Noté que tienes un golpe en la cabeza

—Enserio estoy bien—Dijo sin mirarla, hipnotizado por... por sus ojos.

Soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, el le miró asustado. Se levantó, tomó su mano y le puso la bolsa de hielo para después ponerla sobre el golpe.

—Ouch ¡Oye!—Le dijo molesto.

—¿Te gusta que te hagan las cosas a la mala o qué?—Le miró seria—Ahora te callas, me vas a dejar de decir que "estás bien" y me vas a dejar curarte ¿Entendido?

El parpadeó rápidamente mientras la miraba. Marinette alzó la ceja.

—¿Entendiste?—el solo asintió derrotado y sorprendido por la actitud de está chica. Nadie le había tratado así, sin hipocresías, sin tener miedo cuando estaban frente a el... Sin preocuparse de verdad

Sacó del botiquín alcohol para desinfectar la herida y de pronto comenzó a sentir miedo.

—No, no, no—Dejó la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa—eso arderá—Trataba de alejar su mano de ella pero Marinette la sostenía firme y con una mirada asesina

—Ash! Tan grande y tan lloron—Le extendió su mano en dirección a la que no tenía herida—Aprietala si te duele ¿Ok?

Observó la mano de ella, de la nada sintió como su corazón latia con más fuerzas y como el aire le faltaba ¿Que era esto que sentía?

—Soy fuerte, no te preocupes—y fue ella quien le tomó la mano—¿Listo?

Aguantando sus nervios asintió.

1.

2.

3.

Sintió como la mano de él le apretaba levemente y después incremento la fuerza pero nada que la lastimará. Observó como cerró los ojos por el ardor y ella solo se rió.

—listo—Solto su mano y esto pareció decepcionar e incluso entristecer al extraño—Te pondré ahora pomada y después una venda.

Saco la pomada y el la vio con más detalle.

Tenía ojos azules como el cielo, unas pestañas que muchas chicas envidiaran tener, unos labios con un rosa natural, un cabello brilloso de color azabache corto y ondulado, algo despeinado y eso solo la hacia ver más linda... ¿Cómo podía ser tan bonita?

Empezó a soplar la herida en sus nudillos y eso le hizo temblar, sentir algo en su estómago y su corazón volverse loco, bueno... Aún más loco.

—¿Te peleaste con alguien?—Preguntó como si nada, lo que hizo sacarla de su mente por un momento.

—¿Eres policía?—Contesti mirándole

—¿Eres criminal?—le miró desafiante

El se rió un tanto sarcástico

—¿Qué no sabes quién soy?—contestó

—¿Un tonto por meterse a un restaurante en vez de ir a un hospital?—Le miró a los ojos y se quedó mudo, ella rió ante su comentario y el solo la observaba. Su manera tan natural de sonreír, seguro tenía una linda vida, su risa contagiosa y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando hablaba con el.

Ella le sonrió y quisiera haber traído su teléfono para ver su sonrisa todos los días

—¿Y bien?—

—No me pelee con nadie—Dijo apartando su vista de la de ella

—Entonces discutias con las paredes y espejos ¿No?—puso un curita en la cortada que tenía y comenzó a poner la venda.

—¿Cómo sabes curar? Si eres una camarera

Ella le miró boquiabierta ¿Cómo le dijo?

—Dijo algo malo ¿Verdad?—Preguntó avergonzado—Lo siento si así fue es que...—ella le miraba molesta—Yo me refería a...—Vió como cruzó los brazos y se recargó en su silla—No quise hacerte sentir mal me refería

—Esta bien...—le dijo un tanto cabizbaja, pero sacudió la cabeza y le miró—Pero seguro soy la camarera más linda que hayas visto

El chico abrió los ojos y sintió como su rostro se sentía caliente.

La respuesta era obvia, ella no solo era la camarera más linda que había visto ¡Era la chica más linda que jamás había conocido!

¡Gracias a los cielos o a quien sea por haberle hecho entrar a ese restaurante!

—Porque tuve que aprender a curarme—Interrumpió sus pensamientos, y le miró preocupado—Hubo un tiempo en el que me peleaba, y aprendí a hacerlo por mi misma cuando mi hermana se fue—Contestó, con una sonrisa triste y lanzando un suspiro.

El notó esto y trato de subirle el ánimo como ella lo hizo.

—Asi que eres una chica mala—Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

¿EL LE ACABA DE SONREIR?

Marinette se emocionó al ver su sonrisa. El chico era bastante guapo, tenía el cabello largo Color negro y con las puntas en un leve azul turquesa, unos ojos azules como los de ella y una sonrisa que a cualquier chica mataría.

Detrás del chico vio la hora ¡8:48! Tenía que seguir trabajando.

—Soy una chica que tiene que seguir con su trabajo—Se levantó para irse al mostrador—Puedes quedarte solo 10 minu...—Se quedó callada cuando el la tomó del brazo

—Solo quédate conmigo esos minutos y me voy—la miró—Por favor

Marinette vio como sus ojos le suplicaban su compañía, mordía su labio inferior como si quisiera decir algo pero se aferras a no hacerlo, su mano que la sujetaba firme.

—Toma tu jugo, que no las tomado aún, yo lo invito—Le sonrió y se sentó nuevamente.

Y el entonces, se aguantó no llorar. Porque definitivamente el no la estaba pasando bien.

»—No te metas en lo que no te corresponde... Luka.

—Me pregunto si también engañabas a mamá así—Le dijo con odio.

Una bofetada.

—Retirate de mi vista«

Entro a su habitación, golpeó la pared, rompió un espejo, libros, mesas y salió de ahí. Se golpeó por accidente la cabeza. Corrió lo más que pudo.

Sus compañeros de escuela estaban pasando por dónde el y, para que no lo vieran destrozado se metió al primer lugar que encontró.

Gracias al cielo fue un restaurante con una linda y dulce chica.

—Sea lo que sea que pasó—Habló después de varios minutos de silencio—Se ve que eres alguien fuerte, y si no... Toma—Le entregó una servilleta.

El extrañado, la tomó y abrió sonriendo de inmediato. Había un dibujo de un chico con un frase "Tu puedes chico extraño"

El la miró, por fin el le había correspondido una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera...

—¿Soy yo el del dibujo?—Le miró coqueto

—No tonto, es otro chico guapo—Le dijo sarcástica.

—Ah! ¿Así que soy guapo?

Marinette al recapacitar lo que había dicho se puso roja y desvío su mirada.

»Tonta«

—Gracias por todo—Dijo finalmente haciendo que le viera nuevamente.

Se levantó y ella lo imitó, sacó su billetera

—No—Dijo firme, y agarró su mano—Dije que yo invitaba—Lo soltó

El se rió y guardo la billetera.

»Ojala pudieras sostener mi mano siempre«

—Esta bien, gracias...—Buscaba su nombre pero no lo encontró entonces busco en ella la respuesta.

—No hay de que—Respondio con la misma sonrisa inocente y sincera.

Sabiendo que no le iba a dar su nombre, se despidió y salió del restaurante.

Siguió el camino de el hasta que ya no lo vió más. Suspiró

»Gracias al cielo no era ningún idiota«

Suspiró y se puso a limpiar.

Durante todo lo que restó de la noche, pensaba solo en el.

—Pobre chico... Espero que sea lo que sea que le pase mejore.

Esa sería su última noche trabajando ahí, ya iban a empezar sus vacaciones y... Faltaba solo un día para su viaje a Estados Unidos.

* * *

Hola a todos Yo soy Sari y probablemente muchos de ustedes me conozcan como SariNuarx en Twitter!

Aquí está mi primer Fic/AU que hago, espero les guste mucho que me he esforzado bastante.

aquí será la parte narrada, en Twitter todo más visual, les recomiendo ver ambas partes jsjs

¡actualizaré aqui un día si, un día no!

así que los veo el Viernes️


	2. Capitulo 2

ɭ๏שє เร Ŧєєɭเภﻮ

꧁༒MIRACULOUS LADYBUG༒꧂

"El tiempo se detiene"

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que revelé tu secreto Agreste?—Decia mientras comía su hamburguesa.

Adrien recordó como la oji-azul había publicado en sus redes sociales sobre que supuestamente el era Gay.

—Te odio—Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos tomando de su refresco—ademas ya te dije miles de veces que no soy...

—Escucha, si me odiaras ni siquiera me habrías invitado a comer—

Si, tenía razón. Obviamente no la odiaba, de hecho, desde que llegó a Estados Unidos hasta apenas dos días. Chloe se había vuelto una buena amiga

—Tenemos un problema—Le dijo susurrando

—¿Tenemos? Me suena a manada, pero tienes suerte de que sea tan curiosa, así que dime ya ¿Que pasa?

El suspiro y se preparó para decirle, tenía una expresión molesta e irritada y Chloe no entendía el porque.

—Kagami va a venir a Estados Unidos—cruzó los brazos molesto ante esa idea

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿LA REINA VA A VENIR A ACÁ?—Gritó emocionada llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante.

La miró con enojo.

—Chloe—Pronunció entre dientes—Todos nos miran

—Mira, no me importa—Le dijo burlona—Aqui lo importante es que tú bella prometida vendrá ¿Cuándo vendrá? Me tengo que ver espléndida

—Estas loca

—No me provoques Agreste—Lo apuntó con su tenedor. Adrien rió

—Llegará dentro de una semana—Le dijo bastante desanimado

Chloe lo miró, había muy pocas veces en la que Adrien sonreía, pero todas esas veces... Eran sonrisas con tristeza, dolor y culpa, no eran sinceras. Nunca lo había visto sonreír sinceramente... Y Chloe haría lo imposible para que el se sintiera mejor. Por lo menos un poco.

—Adrien ¿Seguro no hay nada que hacer para poder romper ese matrimonio?—preguntó preocupada, el solo negó con la cabeza. Ella no entendía el porque, pero aún así, veía en sus ojos que el estaba sufriendo.

—Lastima—Hablo nuevamente con esa voz juguetona—No podré conquistar a tu futura esposa entonces—Le miró con una sonrisa de lado tratando de animarlo.

Funcionó el comenzó a reír y Chloe lo imitó.

—Tonta—Le sonrió

—Idiota—Contesto con otra sonrisa—Ahora vayamos a algo más importante—Le observó atento—¿Has dudado alguna vez de tu sexualidad?

—CHLOE!

**_Mientras tanto._**

**_En París._**

—¡Mamá!—Grito desde su pequeña habitación apagando su teléfono. Nino llevaba 1 hora llamándola y mandándole mensajes, lloraba al leer cada mensaje.

"Marinette, responde por favor" "Yo te ayudo en lo que necesites" "¿Dónde estás? voy por ti" "Marinette... Por favor contesta..."

Leer cada uno de esos mensajes solo la hacia sentir más triste, más egoísta y más tonta. Era una persona amiga, se iba a ir sin despedirse.

Tocaron nuevamente la puerta, sus labios le temblaban, y lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas—¡No entres a mi cuarto!—No quería que la viera llorar. Si madre, le pasó una hoja por debajo de la puerta "¿Ya tienes todo listo para tu viaje?"

Cómo no quería que llorara si ella se preocupaba tanto por ella.

»Mama, no me voy para siempre, solo un tiempo en lo que consigo dinero para sacarte de aquí y no te falte nada«

—Ya tengo todo mamá—Sollozo en silencio, otra hoja "Llévale el dinero a tu hermana y regresa con cuidado"

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza

—Me voy a dormir mamá, buenas noches...

Y entonces terminó la carta de despedida para su mamá

"Hola mamá:

Probablemente te preguntes ¿Por qué haces esto? Si no suelo ser así... Mamá, se que... Se que no he sido la mejor hija del mundo. Te pido perdón por todas las veces en las que te grite, en las que te culpe por estar así, en la que te hablé mal o en las que te hice sentir mal.

Mamá, ERES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO.

Me quedaré en Estados Unidos para poder dar lo mejor de mi, conseguir mucho dinero y... Poder pagar las deudas que tenemos, poder vivir juntas y darte lo que te mereces.

Te amo Mamá. Perdoname."

Terminando la carta se echó a llorar.

**_Mientras tanto._**

**_En Estados Unidos._**

Después de aquella salida con Chloe, ella le platico su historia.

Sobre su familia, como comenzó en el modelaje y como ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por las chicas.

Pasó una agradable tarde con ella, dejo por unas horas aquel sentimiento de soledad y tristeza.

Al llegar a su casa su teléfono estaba sonando, sin revisar quién era contestó.

—Habla Adrien—Contestó

—Por aquí si contestas. Bien, te llamaré más seguido a este teléfono—Aquella voz le hizo ponerse pálido y que sintiera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Aquella felicidad que había tenido en la tarde, se había esfumado con esta llamada.

—Padre—Respondió entre dientes

—Adrien, no te voy a entretener mucho—Gracias al cielo—Solo vengo a decirte que Kagami irá dentro de una semana a Estados Unidos, quiero que vayas por ella al aeropuerto, la lleves a comer y la trates de lo mejor ¿Oíste?—

Apretó el teléfono con fuerza.

»Maldita sea«

No se podía negar... No si no quiere que su hermano lo odie más y que la amiga de este... No saliera lastimada.

—¿Entendiste?—Se escucho nuevamente

—Si—Dijo con seriedad

—Bien... No te haré perder más el tiempo... O más bien, no perderé más del mío—Sin más, colgó su teléfono

Ahí estaba nuevamente aquel sentimiento de odio, impotencia. No dejará que el honor de su mamá, su hermano y de la amiga del último... Se vean dañados por su culpa.

Respiró hondo para no llorar.

»De todas maneras. No tienes razón para regresar ahí«

¿O si había alguna?

Viernes.

3:50 am.

Aeropuerto de París

—Mamá ya tengo todo no te preocupes—Hizo un sonrisa débil pero sincera.

Se encontraban fuera del aeropuerto de París, aún era de noche, su madre tenía que irse a su trabajo y por ello no la podía esperar hasta que subiera el avión, pues ella entraba a las 5:00 y del aeropuerto a dónde trabaja, Tom bastante tiempo. Pero el simple hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, de que la viera por última vez era más que suficiente.

Su madre la observaba con preocupación, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, se veía muy pálida y había algo en ella que le preocupaba.

—¿Te sientes bien? Podemos cambiar el día del vuelo... Costará más pero...—Comenzo a hablarle con lengua de señas. Marinette la interrumpido y le tomo las manos.

—Todo estará bien mamá—suspiro y se mordio el labio—Trabaje mucho para este viaje, para ver a mi hermana.

Su madre la miró y le acarició la mejilla.

—Te esperaré aquí, cuídate mucho—Movió las manos con lentitud para que entendiera—Te amo

Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla y se lanzó a abrazarla, su mamá correspondió su abrazo, la rodeaba fuertemente como si no quisiera irse, su mamá le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y la masajeaba.

Se separaron y ambas sonrieron.

Con lengua de señas Marinette le dijo "Yo tambien"

Sabine también comenzó a llorar.

—Toma, te hice una carta—la apretaba con fuerza—leela hasta que llegues a casa ¿Me lo prometes?

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa y tomó la carta.

Se despidieron y Marinette entró al aeropuerto. Comenzó a llorar mientras avanzaba, algunos le miraban preocupados, otros vuelos y otros sorprendidos.

Su madre vió como entraba y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, dirigiéndose a un taxi para que la llevara a su trabajo. En su cuaderno le escribió la dirección al conductor y este se puso en marcha.

Al observar hacia afuera por la ventana, Sabine, vió como Nino, el mejor amigo de Marinette corría hacia el aeropuerto, tenía una expresión preocupada, tal vez porque no se despidió... Su madre lo dejó pasar.

Marinette se dirigió a las escaleras eléctricas para formarse y subir al avión, había ya dejado de llorar pero se encontraba completamente distraída.

Nino entró corriendo al aeropuerto y busco por todos lados.

»Maldita sea Mari ¿Dónde estás?«

Vio a un policía y le preguntó sobre el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos a las 5:00am. El policía le indico que subiendo las escaleras y despues le dejó de escuchar. La encontró.

Iba casi por la mitad de las escaleras eléctricas, viendo hacia el suelo con una mirada triste. Se alejó del policía sin decir nada y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—Marinette—primero dijo casi sin aliento

—¡Marinette!—Grito pero ella no lo escuchó.

—¡MARINETTE!—Grito con más fuerza, la mayoría de los que estaban en el aeropuerto le miraron.

La peliazul se sobresalto y se sorprendió de que alguien gritara su nombre, al buscar de dónde provenía la voz logro ver a un chico moreno de lentes que le observaba debajo de las escaleras eléctricas.

—¿Nino?—Confundida preguntó

Nino sin pensarlo comenzó a subir las escaleras eléctricas, empujando a muchos de los que subían. Marinette se mordió por dentro para no llorar hasta que el estaba a su lado.

—Nino... Yo—Le habló cabizbaja, tenía vergüenza de verle

—Marinette—Dijo recuperando el aire—¿Te ibas a ir así nada más? ¿Sin despedirte?—Los ojos de Nino se critalizaban—¿Sin decirme por qué ya no ibas a regresar?—Marinette abrió los ojos y le miró finalmente, habían llegado al final de la escalera entonces ambos se hicieron a un lado y ya en estabilidad, Marinette le miró.

—No quería que me detuvieras—Le contestó queriendo llorar

—Bueno... Te hubiera dejado de hablar si te hubieras marchado para siempre sin haberme dicho el porque—Le miró un poco molesto pero después le sonrió—Pero tienes suerte de que soy tu mejor amigo y no me puedo enojar contigo.

Marinette lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. El moreno le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—Si nos viera Alya, nos mataría—Dijo Marinette aún con lágrimas, se separaron y aquel comentario le hizo reir

—Cuida a mi mamá en lo que regreso—Le suplico.

—¿Cuando regresarás?—Preguntaba con esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tiempo.

—No lo sé—aquella respuesta le decepcionó—Pero regresaré, eso tenlo por seguro. Me quedaré con mi hermana y le pediré ayuda para yo entrar en su misma Universidad—Decia con una sonrisa y este le correspondió.

—Más te vale regresar—Amenazo Nino

—Lo haré, cuando ya no molestes a Alya—Lo empujó burlona.

—¿Desde cuándo estas de su lado?—Ambos rieron

"El vuelo a Estados Unidos, está preparado, última llamada" se escuchó por todo el aeropuerto

—Me tengo que ir—Le miró y este asintió. Tomó su maleta y se dirigió con el guardia que recogía los boletos, este le explicó a dónde tenía que ir.

Entro por un pasillo, pero se detuvo a mitad de este, se giro y ahí seguía Nino.

—¡Dile a Alya que te quiero mucho!—Le gritó con una cara burlona—Y que la voy a extrañar

—Lo haré—Imitó el gesto de ella.

Y entonces Marinette siguió caminando por aquel pasillo hasta que el moreno ya no la pudo ver.

—Cuidate Marinette—

**_Horas más tarde._**

**_10:00 am._**

**_En Estados Unidos_**.

Adrien iba en su auto hacia la playa, donde sería la sesión fotográfica. Había invitado a Chloe y a su amigo Chad, no quería sentirse solo, pero no solo eso, ellos y sobre todo Chloe le hacía reír y no quería tardar horas en la sesión por la estúpida sonrisa sincera.

Recibió una llamada.

Chloetonta

Sonrió y contestó desde el auto, ante todo seguridad.

—Señorita

Se escuchó como ella se reía.

—Idiota

—¿Para que me llamaste?—Le preguntó

—Como te has vuelto de confianza y creo que verdad somos amigos—Adrien sonrió ante ese comentario—Tengo que decirte que espíe a tú prometida en Twitter.

—¿No te dieron ganas de estrellar tu teléfono por lo que escribe?—Le dijo sabiendo que de seguro se había decepcionado por la actitud de está.

—¡ES HORRIBLE!—Le gritó—No se cómo me pudo gustar.

—Te lo dije—Dijo con orgullo

—No te hablaba para eso—Eso confundió al rubio—Tienes problemas Agreste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Acaba de publicar una noticia donde dan a conocer que ustedes dos están comprometidos

Adrien frenó su auto al escuchar eso.

¿Qué ella qué? La rabia se apoderaba de el.

—Te veo al rato—Le dijo en un tono serio y antes de que Chloe le pudiera decir algo... El ya había terminado la llamada.

_**Viernes. Estados Unidos.**_

_**10:15 am**_

_Marinette._

Observaba cada detalle de Estados Unidos como si fuera una niña pequeña, el cielo azul era igual que el que podía ver en París, pero este se veía incluso mucho más radiante.

Las personas pasaban y de vez en cuando chocaban con ella, usualmente ella se molestaría pero estaba demasiado contenta y cansada como para hacerlo.

Buscaba la casa de su hermana hasta que llegó y su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver una casa... Fea, fue lo que primero pensó. Descuidada, sucia y demasiado pequeña... Se supone que estaba casada con un hombre amoroso y bien posicionado ¿Algo malo había pasado?

Trato de olvidar esos pensamientos y entonces tocó el timbre de la casa, se escuchó como se acercaban a la puerta y la peliazul preparaba su mejor sonrisa, al abrirse la puerta su cara era confusión total.

Salió una mujer morena que la miró de arriba a abajo

—Who are you looking for? (¿A quien buscas?—Preguntaba irritada. Marinette sabía un poco de inglés pero no entendía lo que la chica le decía.

—Sorry ... Could you talk a little slower? (Disculpa... ¿Podrías hablar un poco más lento?)—suplico la ojiazul

En eso detrás de ella se escuchó la voz de un hombre que le preguntaba a la morena quien tocaba la puerta, hasta que la vió.

—Hola, soy Marinette—habló en francés—Busco a mi hermana... Bridgette...

El hombre le miró por un momento y abrió los ojos.

—¿Marinette?—Ella asintió y el le pidió que pasara. La mujer con la que este hombre estaba se enojó, estaba hecha furia le reclamaba sobre quién era Bridgette y está chica. Obviamente no entendía de que hablaban.

Cuando ellos pararon, el hombre se le acercó.

—¿Tu eres el esposo de Bridgette?—Le preguntó aún en francés, afortunadamente el hombre entendía.

—¿Esposo? Ja!—Dijo sarcástico—Bridgette solo vive y duerme conmigo.

Marinette se sorprendió al escuchar esto, estaba molesta... ¿Les mintió sobre su esposo?

—B-Bueno... ¿Me podrías decir dónde está su Universidad?—El hombre solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas y esto a Marinette la empezaba a enfurecer.

—Bridgette no estudia, solo trabaja en una cafetería cerca de la playa—Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso ¡Esa maldita les había mentido por 5 años!

—¿Dónde trabaja?—Le preguntó sin verle

—Ya conteste muchas de tus preguntas así que por favor te podrías ir de mi casa tengo asuntos impor..

—¿En donde trabaja mi hermana?—Le gritó furiosa. El hombre la miró asustado y rápidamente escribió en una hoja la dirección.

Marinette se la arrebato y salió de la casa de este tipejo.

—Esa maldita me va a escuchar—Maldecia mientras caminaba hacía un taxi furiosa.

_**En Estados Unidos.**_

_**En la playa.** Adrien._

_11:45_

Chloe observaba a su amigo a la distancia bastante preocupada. Se veía con un semblante claramente molesto, no eso se queda corto... Era el mismo diablo en persona.

Estaba afuera de la cafetería gritando por el teléfono en francés con un café en la mano que movía de una lado a otro.

—Me gustaría saber que es lo que dice—Dijo el estupido de su amigo, Chad. Que a Chloe para nada le caía bien—Hey! Chloe, tu sabes hablar Francés ¿No?

Ella le miró con una ceja alzado y una mueca. La sonrisa estúpida de este se borró y le dijo que iría al baño. Esto alegro a la rubia, no tenía que soportarlo por lo menos en unos minutos.

Volvió a ver a Adrien por la ventana y... Si, ella si entendía lo que el decía.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre publicar semejante noticia!? ¿¡Acaso eres tonta o qué!?—Gritaba furioso

—Adrien, tu padre y mi madre fueron las que me dijeron que lo hiciera, que ya era momento de hacer público lo nuestro

—No se si te diste cuenta, pero no hay nada entre nosotros—Contesto sarcástico.

—Ja—Se escuchó a través del teléfono—¿Acaso te gusta alguien o algo por el estilo?—Preguntó burlona

—Tienes suerte que no

—Y aunque la tuvieras, no te puedes escapar de esto—Adrien relajo su semblante y se puso bastante triste al darse cuenta que era cierto—Ve el lado positivo, cuando sea nuestra boda, tu hermana estar ahí. Adiós—Colgo y escuchar esas últimas palabras hirieron a Adrien.

Apagó su teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo, miró al cielo tratando de no llorar y respiró profundamente.

Chloe lo veía preocupada. No sabía por lo que pasaba su amigo, pero no lo quería ver solo.

—¿Mal día?—preguntó una mesera, Chloe la miró y era MUY linda. Cabello azabache, bronceada, en forma, maquillada y con una sonrisa linda.

Pero aunque le llamara la atención, ella quería pensar en una forma de ayudar a su amigo.

—Pésimo—Dijo buscando a Adrien con la mirada, viendo como este aún estaba parado—Espera—Se percató—¿Hablas francés?

—Nací allá—Defia mientras servía su café y dejaba la comida—Servida

—Gracias—Le sonrió y seguía viendo a su amigo.

_**En Estados Unidos.**_

_**En la playa**. Marinette._

_11:55am._

—Hemos llegado señorita—Marinette le pago al taxi salió de este y con maleta en mano buscaba el restaurante.

Observó la playa y lo bastante hermosa que era, por un momento se olvidó de todo.

La gente se divertía, reía y era alegre. Todo aquí era bastante genial.

¡Bam!

Se estrelló con alguien. El golpe había embarrado el café que tenía la otra persona tanto en el como en ella. Pero no solo eso, por el impacto ella no pudo sostenerse o apoyarse como debía y cayó al suelo.

**_En Estados Unidos._**

**_En la playa._**

**_12:00pm_**

—disculpeme—Dijo la peliazul aún en el suelo viendo su blusa blanca manchada en francés, claro.

—Disculpame a mí—decía un rubio de ojos verdes esmeraldas haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la chica, ver su camisa manchada de café.

Al notar que la chica estaba en el suelo, se apresuro a ayudarle

—Permiteme—Se agachó a ayudarle aún si observarla con detalle.

—Disculpame estaba muy...—Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos se callaron de la misma forma.

Aquellos ojos azul cielo cautivaron a Adrien Agreste.

Y aquellos ojos verde esmeralda aceleraron el ritmo cardíaco de Marinette Dupaing-Cheng.

Parecia como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y la gente ya no existiera. Solo ellos estaban ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, sonriendo hacia el otro y sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

Pero no estaban solos, no eran los únicos en ese momento y en ese lugar, y sobre todo, había más personas observandoles.


	3. Capitulo 3

ɭ๏שє เร Ŧєєɭเภﻮ

꧁༒MIRACULOUS LADYBUG༒꧂

"El amor es dolor"

**Capitulo ****3**

* * *

**_Mientras tanto._**

**_Viernes._**

**_En París._**

Aquel joven de pelo oscuro y puntas azul turquesa observaba la noticia de Adrien Agreste... Su antiguo mejor amigo...

El recordar el simple hecho del porque se dejaron de hablar, le daba náuseas.

_—¿De qué hablas Adrien?—Preguntaba preocupado—¿Dónde esta mi mamá?_

_—Te llamé y no contestabas... Y-Yo...—Decia el rubio a punto de estallar y llorar_

_—¡¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES TU?!—Grito entonces Luka. Adrien estaba cabizbajo, sabía que pudo haber hecho más por el... Y aún así no lo hizo._

_—Luka...—Trataba de calmar a su amigo._

_—¡NO!—Lo empujó—No me vuelvas a hablar Agreste... Yo sé quién eres y lo que tú madre era._

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería ponerse de malas en un día como hoy, pues, iría a ver a la chica que le ayudo la vez pasada "la camarera más linda"

Solo recordar ese día, le hacía sonreír como tonto.

Aquellos ojos de ensueño, su voz dulce y alegre, su sonrisa que lo hacía derretirse.

Si Luka tenía una debilidad, era ella... Y aún no sabía ni quién era, pero ya lo haría.

Su teléfono le interrumpió. Su padre.

Pronto sus ánimos desaparecieron y se encontraba irritado.

—¿Qué?—Contesto de manera brusca

—Hoy cenaremos con la familia Tsurugi, dentro de unas horas, quiero que estés listo y que porfavor te comportes como debes—En un tono serio le decía su padre.

—¡Claro! No quiero darle una mala impresión a mi futura mamá y hermana—Le contestó sarcásticamente

—Mas te vale, ahora, tengo que revisar unas cosas... Nos vemos—Termino la llamada

»¿Que va a revisar? ¿Mujeres? Que es lo único que haces«

Pensó Luka mientras aventaba su teléfono al sofá. Su padre estaba comprometido con la mamá de Kagami, la chica más guapa de la universidad y la más... Hipócrita también, aparte de que está comprometida con el otro hipócrita de Adrien.

Como sea, iría a la cena, para molestar un rato a Kagami y después... Ir a ver a esa chica.

**_En Estados Unidos._**

**_La playa._**

—Disculpame, soy muy torpe y estaba distraída buscando un lugar—Dijo la peliazul finalmente, rompiendo con el silencio—Espera... tu también hablas francés ¿Eres de allá?—pregunto pasando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, desviando su vista de el.

—Yo también estaba distraído y si, soy de allá pero vine a estudiar aquí—Buscó la mirada de ella, se le olvidó aquel enojo, aquella tristeza con la sonrisa de está chica—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ella le miró nuevamente ¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando?

Todo en ella parecía tener una falla cuando le miraba.

Carraspeo su garganta tratando de concentrarse.

—Busco una cafetería cerca de la playa—sacó el papel que le dió el idiota con el que vive su hermana—Me dieron está dirección.

—Bueno—Dijo mientras leía el papel—literalmente estás frente a el—Alzo su vista y ella ya no le observaba, ni tenía la sonrisa dulce con la que el se distrajo.

Siguió el camino de su dirección y veía a ¿Chloe?

—Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ya encontré lo que buscaba—dijo en un tono serio y claramente molesto, tomó su maleta y se alejó de el

El ni siquiera se alcanzó a despedir.

La seguía con la mirada y se detuvo al igual que ella.

La chica se detuvo un momento esperando a alguien, salió de la cafetería y Adrien pudo ver qué era la mesera que les había atendido con anterioridad. Ambas tenían el mismo color de cabello, solo que una estaba más bronceada... Y la otra... Era la chica más linda que había visto.

_Marinette_.

Ya no escucho al chico, ni se acordó de lo que había pasado con el ni como se sintió... La encontró, ahí estaba ella... Ahí estaba Bridgette...

Estaba un poco más subida de peso, más bronceada, con el cabello largo hasta casi llegar a la cadera.

Le traía comida a una chica rubia que parecía muy bonita y que a la vez le estaba observando.

Sentía tantas ganas de llorar, imaginaba completamente diferente la forma en la que vería a su hermana nuevamente.

»Aqui estás...«

Y al pensar eso, su hermana también le miró y de la sorpresa tiro un poco de jugo en la mesa de la chica.

La rubia se sobresalto y se giró hacia su hermana quien pidió disculpas y limpió la mesa.

Después se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería y ella le siguió.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ya encontré lo que buscaba—Se alejó de el. La espero, y se mordía el labio tratando de no gritarle y lanzarse a ella.

Salió de la cafetería y ahí estaban, cara a cara, Bridgette le miró sorprendida y confundida.

—Mari... ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—Trató de abrazarla pero Marinette no se lo permitió.

Tenía el semblante muy serio y muy rígido, eso comenzaba a preocupar a su hermana.

—¿Mamá está bien?—preguntó rápidamente

Marinette se rió ante aquel comentario y una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla.

—No creo que te importe que es lo que nos pase, lo que me pase a mi, a mamá... Al fin estás tú aquí, con un idiota y sin estudiar ¿No?—Le dijo Marinette soltando una que otra lágrima.

—Lo descubriste—dijo bajando la mirada—Marinette puedo explicarlo.

—Explicar ¿Qué?—Le miró sarcástica—¿Que no estudias? ¿Que gastas el dinero en Alcohol para tu esposo? Oh!—se tapo la boca sarcástica—No, no es tu esposa... Solo vives y duermes con un el—Terminó de decir eso y su hermana la miró molesta.

—No sabes por lo que he pasado Marinette—con los ojos cristalizados le dijo—No sabes de verdad...

—¿Y tú al menos te preguntaste por lo que mamá y yo pasamos?—Hablo más fuerte—Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo de lunes a sábado, sábado tengo dos trabjos de medio tiempo y uno nocturno, el domingo tengo uno de medio tiempo y lo demás para hacer tareas... Y eso es cuando estoy estudiando, porque cuando son vacaciones trabajo todos los días casi todo el tiempo—le miró con enojo—¡Mamá trabaja para mandarte dinero!—Le gritó y esto hizo que Bridgette se sobre saltará.

—¿Trajiste el dinero?—y miró el sobre que Marinette llevaba entre manos

Marinette se dio cuenta y se lo aventó.

—Lo necesitas más que yo—Le dijo llorando

Bridgette tomó el sobre que estaba en el suelo y le miró.

—¿Vas a seguir insultandome o vas regresar a tu patética vida con mamá?

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, la paciencia de Marinette se había agotado y estaba furiosa.

¡Pam! Un golpe seco se oyó, varios les miraron pero a Marinette no le importaba, su hermana se merecía esa cachetada y muchas más.

—¿COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA DESAGRADECIDA?—Le gritó llorando del coraje—¿SABES CUANTO MAMÁ TE PRESUME? ¿SABES GUANTAS VECES LLEGA TARDE DE LA CASA PARA DARTE TU MALDITO DINERO?—Bridgette empezó a llorar también—¿S-sabes... Cuánto yo quería llegar a ser como tú?—le dijo más tranquila.

Bridgette parecía ya estar más comprensiva pero su rostro cambio a uno más sarcástico

—¿Vaya sorpresa la que te llevaste no?—

Marinette solo la miró triste, decepcionada, molesta y le dijo.

—Papá estaría muy decepcionado de ti—dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Bridgette fue ahora la que le dió una cachetada.

Marinette tenía ladeada la cabeza y se tocó la mejilla la cual se sentía caliente.

—Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, pero no nos pidas a mamá y a mi que te demos más dinero... Porque ya no Bridgette—Contesto tomando su maleta y dándole la espalda, alejándose de ella.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre se limpiaba las lágrimas, era ridículo. Todos le veían como si le tuvieran lástima

»regresa a tu patética vida«

¿Ella que sabía? ¿Todavía tenía el descaro de decirle que su vida era patética? ¿Y LA DE ELLA QUE?

Sintió como le arrebataron la maleta.

—¡Hey!—Al girarse se percató que era su hermana quien le había quitado su maleta y estaba buscando algo

—Me diste el sobre equivocado—aventaba su ropa, sus cuadernos, sus pertenecías como si fuera basura ¡Eran sus cosas!

Entonces Marinette la empujó, saco de un lugar el sobre correcto, le quitó de sus manos el que le había dado y le entregó el correcto.

Bridgette trató de ayudarla a recoger, pero Marinette la empujó nuevamente.

Entendió de lo que se trataba, se levantó y se fue lejos de ella.

Marinette comenzó a recoger sus cosas al principio rápido y después empezó a disminuir la velocidad cuando encontró una foto de ella, su mamá, Bridgette y papá...

Comenzó a llorar cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sollozando, soltando uno que otro suspiro de dolor...

Había sido tan egoísta de su parte haber pensado en dejar a su mamá... No iba a cometer el mismo error de Bridgette.

De pronto alguien se agachó a ayudarle.

**_Momentos antes._**

**_Desde otra perspectiva_**.

_Adrien_.

—Si tu prometida era la Reina... ELLA ES LA DIOSA DEL OLIMPO—Le dijo al Rubio muy emocionada

Adrien no dijo nada simplemente se sentó y busco a la chica con la mirada. Esa chica le había hecho sentir algo que ya no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, por un momento le había hecho olvidar sus problemas con una sonrisa, con aquellos ojos que eran únicos...

—Al parecer no fui la única en la que esa chica tuvo efecto—Con una sonrisa burlona le dijo mientras tomaba su jugo.

Adrien escuchó eso y carraspeo la garganta, dejo de mirarle y de pronto se sintió nervioso.

—Yo... Eh—Se reía nerviosa y no le miraba a los ojos

Esto le pareció muy divertido a Chloe por qué comenzó a reir, lo que hizo que Adrien se sintiera avergonzado y un poco incómodo; de pronto se quedó callada.

—Adrien—Le llamó un tanto preocupada—Adrien, la chica—Le señaló y el de inmediato volteo a verla.

Y justo al verlo vió como la chica que momentos antes les había atendido, le daba una cachetada. Adrien sin saber porqué, se levantó preocupado dispuesto a ir a proteger a aquella chica.

Algo lo detuvo, más bien alguien.

—No—le dijo Chloe tomándole la mano—Aunque se que tus intenciones son buenas, ella tiene que hablar con ella y tienen que decirse lo que se tengan que decir—Eso sorprendió a Adrien, usualmente ella bromearia o algo, pero estaba seria está vez—Te lo digo por experiencia

Adrien asintió y se sentó nuevamente

—Cuando ellas hayan terminado, tú podrás ir y ayudarle—Le dijo con una sonrisa calida, Adrien la regreso un tanto preocupado pero ¿por qué?—Y creo que ese momento es ahora—Señaló a la chica y el vió como se alejaba de la mesera. Giró a ver a Chloe—Ve por ella tigre—Le guiño el ojo

—Te llamare en un rato—Se levantó y corrió a la salida.

Salió de la cafetería y al dirigirse con la chica, alguien lo empujó.

Se giró para pedir disculpas y encontrarse con que la mesera iba hacia la chica nuevamente.

Observó... Todo... Como ella le arrebato la maleta, como la otra chica la empujó, como la mesera se marchaba y pasaba a lado de el sin notar su presencia...

Y al dirigir su vista nuevamente a la chica, pudo ver cómo estaba temblando, como sollozaba, como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y... A Adrien le transmitió su dolor, le hizo sentir identificado eso mismo sintió cuando Felix lo mandó aquí, a Estados Unidos y le abandono.

Se acercó a ella, se agachó y le ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

Entonces ella le miró un tanto sorprendida y avergonzada.

—¿Estás bien?—Le dijo preocupado—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Puedo llevarte a...—No terminó de hablar, aquella chica de cabello oscuro y brilloso, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Adrien solo la miraba triste, y entonces se acercó a ella la rodeo con su brazo y le abrazó. Quería que ella tuviera el consuelo... Que solo una vez alguien le hizo sentir.

* * *

•••

Hola de nuevo !

disfruten del capítulo 3!

Espero que les este gustando la historia, si quieren saber más o algo, les invito a seguiré en Twitter y en Instagram, donde me encuentran como SariNuarx

Manu: Ya me las tres temporadas de Miraculous Ladybug, por lo que estoy al tanto de todo jeje

me gusta Batman, Spiderman, La mujer invisible; en fin, soy fan de los cómics en si.

los veo en la siguiente actualización (Domingo)

-SariNuarx


	4. Capitulo 4

ɭ๏שє เร Ŧєєɭเภﻮ

꧁༒MIRACULOUS LADYBUG༒꧂

"Tu recuerdo"

**_Capitulo 4_**

* * *

**_París_**

Aquella cena lo ponía malhumorado, pues, ni se llevaba bien con Kagami, ni con su mamá y mucho menos con su papá, agréguenle un matrimonio que el sabía era falso y para unir sus compañías.

Llevaban la madre de ambos adultos hablando alrededor de 1 hora, mientras que su futura hermana y el estaban completamente callados, ni se dirigían la palabra y mucho menos la mirada.

—Luka—Le habló la señora Tsurugi—Cada día estás más guapo—Mencionó con una sonrisa.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y sonrió un tanto burlón y sarcástico.

—Gracias señora Tsurugi, su hija es cada día más bonita también—Sonrió hacia Kagami quien le miró ante el comentario y puso los ojos en blanco.

Los padres de ambos le miraron y después se miraron entre ellos, Luka notó todas las miradas, y al ver la hora 6:56 se levantó de la mesa.

—Agradezco la cena de hoy, me despido, tengo cosas importantes que hacer—Miro a su padre y después a Kagami—Por no decir más importantes—Dijo para despues salir de aquella habitación.

Kagami sonrió un tanto agradecida, pues al igual que el, ella no estaba de acuerdo con este matrimonio y, ir supuesto, no quería seguir más en esa cena.

—Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hijo Kagami—Le dijo el señor Couffein

—Agradezco que sea usted quien se disculpe—le dijo amablemente—Pero esperaré a que sea él el que se disculpe—se levantó—Con su permiso.

Para ella también salir de la puerta.

Luka se encontraba esperando el elevador por lo que ella le alcanzó y se colocó a su lado.

—No vengas a pedirme que regrese, porque no lo haré—Le dijo Luka serio sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

—No te preocupes hermanito, estoy feliz de haber salió por fin de ese lugar—Dijo sin mirarle con una sonrisa

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos entraron a el.

—Y—Habló nuevamente la peliazul—¿Qué es aquel asunto más "importante"?—Preguntó curiosa

Luka le miró y sonrió.

—Ese es mi asunto, querida—Le contestó

Kagami rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Si bien Luka estaba orgulloso de la respuesta con la que había callado a Kagami, el quería contarle a alguien del a donde iba ir, presumir a aquella chica.

—Voy a buscar a una chica—Hablo nuevamente con una sonrisa tierna y sincera al recordarla—Es la chica más bella que he conocido

Kagami rió al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Qué tan rica es su familia para que te emocione tanto?—Preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

Luka le dejo de mirar y entonces pensó en ella, probablemente no sea de una familia rica, pues trabajaba en ese restaurante por las noches y usualmente trabajan a ese horario los que necesitan más dinero...

Sea quien sea, sea rica o no, tenga problemas... Su corazón ya le pertenecían a ella y anhelaba el verla nuevamente.

—Por tu silencio supongo que si—Dijo Kagami observándole nuevamente

El elevador pronto se detuvo y el le permitió salir primero, a lo que Kagami se rió.

—Mientras no se entere como eres en realidad, entonces no habrá problema ¿No crees Luka?—Volvió a hablar la peliazul, está vez Luka le miró bastante molesto.

—Ella no tiene porqué enterarse de nada—y con una sonrisa burlona hablo nuevamente—Y como no la conoces, no tendrá como saberlo

Se acercó a el, le acomodó la corbata y le dijo.

—Y si se entera ¿Tu que crees que pasaría?—Terminó y se alejó de él.

Aquello dejo preocupado e intranquilo a Luka ¿Si se enteraba de como era en la escuela? ¿De como es el?

No.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella no se enteraría, ella no tiene porqué saber...

Gracias al cielo, ella no estudia en su escuela...

**_Mientras tanto._**

Kagami había subido a un taxi y nuevamente le escribía a Adrien.

"Adrien, te hablo para decirte que ya se va a publicar la noticia de nuestro compromiso..."

Fue el último mensaje que le envío, ahora, después de aquella llamada en la que ambos se pelearon, le escribía nuevamente.

"Adrien... Lamento lo que te dije sobre tu hermano, estuvo mal y no tenía que decirlo... De verdad, lo siento.

También te escribo para avisarte que adelante mi vuelo, y llegó en dos o en un día a Estados Unidos. Te quiero"

Leyó el mensaje y dudo si mandarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo... Aquel "te quiero" la hizo sonrojarse, porque lo decía de corazón...

_—Kagami ¿Entonces tus padres se van a divorciar?—Un grupo conformado por cuatro chicas, se encontraban alrededor de ella interrogandola._

_A pesar del miedo que Kagami sentía en ese momento, se mantuvo sería y con un semblante en el que no expresaba dolor._

_—Si, se van a divorciar ¿Y qué?—Las miró a todas sería. Las chicas comenzaron a reír y una avanzó hacia ella._

_—¿Quién engañó a quién?—Dijo y eso pareció haber herido a Kagami, quién comenzó a temblar y a sentir sus piernas débiles_

_—Ah! Ya se—Hablo otra chica del grupo quien se acercó y la empujó—Fue tu mamá la que engañó ¿No?—_

_Kagami se enojó y ya se iba a lanzar a llorar, cuando alguien llegó y la tomó del brazo._

_—¿No crees que eres muy sin vergüenza al decir eso?—Escuchó la voz de un chico._

_—A-Adrien, Y-Yo...—Entonces lo miró, era el gran y famoso Adrien Agreste._

_—No quieres que te recuerde que fue lo que pasó con tus padres ¿Verdad?—La chica se alejó de ellos llorando y las otras se marcharon_

_Kagami no quería ni mirarle._

_—Toma—Tenia un chocolate—Siempre me hace sentir mejor—Kagami observó el chocolate y sonrió_

_—S-Soy... Alérgica—Dijo temerosa_

_Adrien Agreste se agachó y busco su mirada, para después sonreírle._

_—Bien, entonces. Te invitó a comer algo a lo que no seas alérgica—Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa._

_El mundo de Kagami comenzó a tornarse de color al ver su sonrisa._

_Kagami asintió y el la tomó de la mano_

_—¿Y por qué no vamos ahora?—Salieron juntos corriendo y parecía todo camara lenta. Todos observándoles, murmurando, pero a él no le importaba... El estaba feliz... Y su felicidad le hizo sentir mejor._

»¿Por qué dejamos de ser así?«

Y aunque a ella le gustará, y estuviera feliz por su compromiso... El ya no le amaba.

**_Mientras tanto._**

**_Luka._**

Había llegado ya al restaurante y estaba muriendo de nervios.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sentía mucho calor, un nudo en la garganta, como su estómago le daba vueltas y como su respiración era más lenta.

»Tranquilo Luka, solo, entra y saludala«

Respiró hondo y después exhaló. Cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizar su nerviosismo.

Al sentirse con más seguridad, entro al restaurante y busco por todos lados.

Se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba vacía y llegó una meseros, pero no era quien el esperaba.

—¿Qué va a ordenar?—Preguntó amablemente la mesera

—y-yo—Pensó un momento, demonios. No sabía ni como se llamaba—Yo, estoy buscando a una chica... Am... No se su nombre pero... Tiene unos ojos azules color cielo y un cabello corto color azabache y...

—Se de quién te refieres—hablo nuevamente la mesera—Lamentablemente no te pueda dar información personal sobre ella

Escuchar eso, desánimo al chico. Suspiró pesadamente e hizo una mueca bastante decepcionado.

—Yo no, pero el chico de allá y su novia—señalo a las personas de las que se refería—La conocen, los podrían ayudarte.

Al ver de quienes se trataban, la sorpresa de Luka fue grande. Sonrió victorioso.

—Gracias. Un jugo de mora azúl por favor—Pidió amablemente

Se acercó a dónde estaban ambos chicos y al notar su presencia ambos se sorprendieron pero no de forma positiva

—¿Luka?—preguntó la pareja al mismo tiempo. El susodicho se sentó y sonrió.

—Sorpresa—Dijo mirando a Nino un tanto burlón, este le miró amenazante.

Alya al sentir un ambiente tenso, tomó la mano de Nino.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Luka?—Preguntó Alya un tanto grosera.

—Se que ustedes son amigos de una chica que trabaja aquí ¿Saben a qué hora llega o en donde vive?—Fue directo al grano

—¿Marine...—Nino le dió un pequeño apretón en la mano y la regaño con la mirada, Alya calló.

Marine... Mari...

—¿Marinette?—Dijo para si mismo Luka recordando una publicaciones en las redes sociales de ambos.

Alya y Nino lo escucharon y se miraron preocupados, Luka notó sus miradas y entonces supo que ese era el nombre de ella

—Asi que se llama Marinette...—Dijo con una sonrisa de lado mirando su bolsillo donde tenía el dibujo que "Marinette" le había dado.

—¿Que pretendes hacer con Marinette, Luka? Porque si te atreves a molestarla, hablarle o tocarla si quiera, te juro que...

—Tranquilo—Le miró nuevamente—Ella es diferente..

—¿Qué es diferente?—Soltó la mano de Alya y se acercó a Luka amenazante—

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Nino, pero por tu actitud se que no me dirás nada, por lo que no te haré perder el tiempo—Se levantó, y Nino hizo lo mismo tomándolo del brazo.

—Es enserio Luka, puede que con los demás chicos en la escuela no me pueda meter—Se acercó a el—Pero con Marinette, no me voy a quedar quieto

—Suena tentador—Dijo mirándole burlón

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre ahora Luka?—Lo agarró de su chaqueta y lo empujó sin soltarlo al escuchar sus comentarios

—Nino...—La morena le tomó del brazo que tenía libre y trató de calmarlo. El le miró y respiró hondo.

—Nino, pareciera como si está chica te gustara—Miró a Alya quien le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados—Aunque no te culpo—Le miró nuevamente—Por como es ella, yo también caí—

Nino se sorprendió y aquello lo distrajo, lo cual Luka aprovechó para quitarse de su agarre

—Nos vemos en la escuela—Dijo dándoles la espalda.

—Luka—Le hablo nuevamente Nino, este no se giro, solo se detuvo a escuchar—Es enserio... Si algo le pasa a Marinette por tu culpa o me entero que eres responsable de cualquier cosa que a ella le pase, te juro que lo lamentarás

—¿Qué, me vas a hacer sufrir?—Giro la cabeza para que el moreno le escuchará

Y Nino ahora fue quien lanzó una risa burlona.

—No, no—Hizo una pausa—Solo te recordaré la información que yo se, y se la haré saber a todos

Esta vez Luka no supo que contestar... Solo avanzó y se alejó de ellos.

»No te preocupes Nino, a ella más que lastimarla la protegería tanto como tú lo haces«

Salió por el restaurante.

—Resultaste muy problemática Marinette—Sacó su teléfono y se fue directo al perfil de Nino y buscar a Marinette, y ahí estaba... Ahí estaba su perfil...

Sonrió al encontrarlo y se emocionó al ver su perfil. En su foto de perfil lucía igual de bonita como la recordaba y al parecer era linda también como persona, esto le hacía sentirse un poco culpable, pues el no era la mejor persona del mundo, no era bueno como ella, ni amable...

»Aqui estás«

"Ahora sigues a Marinette"

* * *

Hola! perdonen la tardanza en actualizar, pero por fin aquí está ️:3

Hubo un problema en la forma en la que se publicaron los capitulos, pero ya estan publicados correctamente

muchas gracias por los reviews y voy a contestar algunas cositas jsjsjs

1\. Este Au esta inspirado en el dorama "The Heirs"

2\. Soy Multishiper, me gusta tanto el love square como el Lukanette y el Adrigami, esos ships son vida

3\. Conozco la serie desde el episodio de Darkcupid Temporada 1

4\. Por último... Stan Kagami️

bueno, eso es todo jsjjss

espero disfruten de este capitulo y nos vemos pronto!!!


	5. ACLARACIÓN

A C L A R A C I O N

Se me olvido aclarar que este AU esta basado, en el dorama THE HEIRS.

La historia como tal, no va a ser igual al del dorama, pues solo me inspire en algunas características de los personajes y algunos puntos de la trama.

Al fina de la historia, explicare a mas detalle a que es lo que me refiero.

Mañana habrá actualizacion.

GRACIAS por las reviews :3

-SariNuar 3


End file.
